United Kingdom
Old Page ''Blank'' News *''''' *' *'' Chain of Command *'Fleet Admiral ' *'Chief Of Operations ' *'Vice Admiral ' *'Rear Admiral Upper ' *'Rear Admiral Lower ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Captain''' *'Captain' *'Captain' *'Captain' *'Captain' *'Commander' *'Commander' *'Commander' *'Commander' *'Commander' *'Lieutenant Commander' *'Lieutenant Commander' *'Lieutenant Commander' *'Lieutenant Commander' *'Lieutenant Commander' Extra Characters Technology Alliances Non-Aggresion Pact Enemies Intergovernmental Organization War Status * Defcon 5 * Peace Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Colonies Area: KM2 Blank Area: KM2 * Shipyards * Mines * Oil Fields * The Blank ''Blank'' Air Force Air Based Weapons Strike Craft Bombers Fighters Scouts Army Ground Based Weapons Handheld Based Weapons * Sniper Rifles * Assault Rifles * Submachine Guns * Pistols Vehicles Tanks Anti Aircraft Vehicles Armored Personnel Carriers Engineering Vehicles Self Propelled Guns Tank Destroyers Utility Vehicles Ambulances Navy Ship Based Weapons Flagships Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title HMS on it. Aircraft Carriers Imagehmslustyoverhaul.jpg|HMS Illustrious (CV-09) HMS audacious.jpg|HMS Audacious (CV-31) Ensure.jpg|HMS Ensure (CV-47) HMSGloriousAirCraftCarrier.jpg|HMS Glorious (CV-51) HMS Arthur Wellesley.jpg|HMS Arthur Wellesley (CV-55) Enkurt.jpg|HMS Enkurt (CV-59) HMS Queen Lizzy.jpeg|HMS Queen Elizabeth (CVN-63) Amphibious Assault Ships UEV Discovery LHA-01.JPG|HMS Discovery (LHD-01) Arsenal Ships Battlecruisers HMS Hood.jpg|HMS Hood (CC-15) HMS Australia Pic.2.jpg|HMS Australia (CC-19) HMS YORKSHIRE START PHOT.jpg|HMS Yorkshire (CC-22) HMS Hood II.JPG|HMS Hood II (CCG-26) Battleships HMS Queen Elizabeth.jpg|HMS Queen Elizabeth (BB-27) HMS Revenge.jpg|HMS Revenge (BB-32) imagenelsonhms.jpg|HMS Nelson (BB-41) King George V.jpg|HMS King George V (BB-43) Prince of Wales.jpg|HMS Prince of Wales (BB-44) Corvettes Cruisers Destroyers HMSVigilantDestroyer.jpg|HMS Vigilant IMG 5586.png|HMS Agitate Frigates HMSChallengerFrigate.jpg|HMS Challenger (FF-01) HMSErebusFrigate.jpg|HMS Erebus (FF-41) HMS Adelaide.JPG|HMS Adelaide (FFG-01), formerly Australian warships, this class of frigates was sold to the Royal Navy prior to becoming a part of our ally, the Confederacy of Independent States. Hybrids Submarines HMSAstuteSubmarine.jpg|HMS Astute (SSN) HMS Chloé.jpg|HMS Chloé (SSN) HMS Hobart.jpg|HMS Hobart (SS) Support Vessels HMSConveyorMV.jpg|HMS Conveyor (supply ship) ''WE ARE IN DIRE NEED OF NEW MEMBERS. Chain Of Command *'Admiral of the Navy Lord Alexander Nelson' *'Fleet Admiral Troy Schmidt' *'Fleet Admiral Edward Hughes' *'Fleet Admiral Charles Kirkland' *'Vice Admiral Rigby Keith (Currently Deceased, as of 2016)' *'Rear Admiral Upper Owen Churchill' *'Rear Admiral Lower James Taylor' *'Commodore Henry Martin' *'Commander Robert Johnston' Political Relationships Alliances *Mexico *AFOH *United States of America *Skywatch Aerial Alliance *ISBA Navy *Confederacy of Independent States *France *Israel *AIF Enemies *Millennium *P.A.N.Z.E.R. **Regia Marina *Union States of the Socialist Republics **Sviatoslav Republic ***People's Socialist Republic of China **Scarlet Republic **People's Republic of Korhal Coalitions *Coalition of Allied States *European Union Non-Aggression Pacts *None Territories Full Control Earth *British Home Islands - '''Stolen by P.A.N.Z.E.R.' *Falkland Islands - Glassed by the USSR *South Georgia Islands *South Sandwich Islands *Turks Islands *Caicos Islands *Cayman Islands *Tristan *Livera *British Virgin Islands *Saint Helena *Montserrat *Ascension Islands *Anguilla *Chagos Islands *Bermuda *Pitcairn Islands *Antarctica **Antarctic Peninsula **Ronne Ice Shelf Joint Occupation Zones *Diego Garcia - shared with the United States *Akrotiri and Dhekelia - shared with Israel and Turkey Royal Air Force BDUs NORAD Pilot Uniform.JPG|Helicopter Pilot Flightsuit US Pilot.JPG|Standard Pilot Flightsuit Starfighter Flight Suit.png|Starfighter Flightsuit Fighters TyphoonA.jpg|Eurofighter Typhoon Tornado.jpg|Panavia Tornado F-35B.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-35B Lightning II F-35C.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-35C Lightning II Rafale.jpg|Dassault Rafale F-60 Falcon II.JPG|Bristol Falcon Bombers Helicopters UH-60.jpg|Sikorsky-Lockheed Martin UH-60 Black Hawk AH-64.jpg|Boeing AH-64D Apache Transports V-22 Osprey.JPG|Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey C-130.jpeg|Lockheed Martin C-130J Hercules British Army and Royal Marines BDUs EU BDU.jpg|Standard EU BDU EU Grenadier BDU.jpg|EU Grenadier BDU EU Ranger BDU.jpg|EU Ranger BDU Vehicles Main Battle Tanks Challenger2A.jpg|FV4034 Challenger 2 MBT AS90.jpg|AS-90 Self Propelled Artillery Warrior.jpg|FV515 Warrior ScimitarA.jpg|FV107 Scimitar Tank Destroyers Armoured Personnel Carriers 6EC53567-A871-44A8-BBEE-67EC62FEF88B.JPG|M1126 Stryker Joint Light Tactical Vehicle.JPG|Joint Light Tactical Vehicle (JLTV) Self-Propelled Guns Weapons Pistols F7E43880-33FB-4B99-8F00-88C165AA7F98.JPG|SIG Sauer P226 Assault Rifles E11C28B6-4B5D-4F6E-825B-A43174543106.JPG|M4 Carbine AN-94.jpg|AN-94 assault rifle Sniper Rifles Sub-Machine Guns Royal Navy Surface Fleet Stuff Harmon's going to fix later Pacific Fleet Stationed at The Pitcairn Islands HMSConveyorMV.jpg|HMS Conveyor Class Cargo Ship HMS Keithton.jpg|HMS Keithton Class Destroyer Atlantic Fleet HMSRevengeCruiser.jpg|HMS Revenge Class Cruiser HMSVigilantDestroyer.jpg|HMS Vigilant Class Destroyer HMSAstuteSubmarine.jpg|HMS Astute Class Submarine HMS Hobart.jpg|HMS Hobart Class Submarine Port_N.jpg|Port Nightingale, a Fully Submersible Medical Station Indian Ocean Fleet Stationed at The Chagos Islands HMS Daring.jpg|HMS Daring Class Destroyer Peres.jpg|HMS Persevere Class Destroyer HMS Chloé.jpg|HMS Chloé Class Submarine Base Edin.jpg|Port Edin, a Command Center for the Royal Navy Mediterranean Fleet Stationed at Livera, Cyprus IMG 5586.png|HMS Agitate Class Destroyer HMS Jogger.jpg|HMS Jogger Class Hovercraft HMSClydePatrolBoat.jpg|HMS Clyde Class Patrol Boat IMG 3211.png|HMS Amphibian Class Submarine Reserve Fleet Naval Roster Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Nations Category:Coalition Member Category:European Union